Opowiadanie:Republic Commando: Część 1
Fixer podszedł do bocznego panelu otwierającego drzwi od zewnątrz, który był istotnie o wiele bardziej skomplikowany do otworzenia niż ten w środku. Dodatkowo można było przez niego wyłączyć, tylko bramę, która nie umożliwiała zobaczenia tego, co jest po drugiej stronie. Cała rezydencja była ogrodzona metalowym murem z zasiekami u góry o wysokim napięciu. Skład musiał, więc działać na wyczucie od samego początku, bo niewiele można było zobaczyć. Gdy Fixer próbował rozpracować zamek reszta ukryła się za skrzyniami stojącymi przed bramą. Boss nadal czekał na odpowiedź od CC-01/425. Był on klonem pełniącym swoje obowiązki na Kamino w specjalnym pokoju nadzorującym prace Drużyny Delta. To on decydował o tym, jaki ruch ma wykonać nadzorowana przez niego drużyna po dokładnym przeanalizowaniu całej sytuacji. Pracował on z jeszcze kilkoma innymi klonami, ale i tak każda decyzja docierała przez niego - z innymi nie było bezpośredniego kontaktu. CC-01/425 nazywany był przez innych jako Outsider - w ten sposób chcieli go wyśmiać, że nie działa w terenie, ale tego przezwiska używali wszyscy oprócz Boss'a, który jako jedyny odnosił się do niego z szacunkiem. Jedynie Sev starał się go jakoś jeszcze okazywać. Outsider pełnił swoje obowiązki jednak bardzo sumiennie i na krytykę starał się nie reagować, chociaż potrafił dusić to w sobie i wielokrotnie żarty z niego mu po prostu nie odpowiadały. Ostatecznie Fixer otworzył bramę i oczom zespołu okazała się pustka panująca przed rezydencją. - Scorch ty pójdź w prawo, a Fixer w lewo i sprawdźcie teren - powiedział Boss. - Coś tu jest nie tak - odrzekł Scorch, posłusznie jednak wykonując rozkaz dowódcy. W tym momencie wszyscy jednak na chwilę znieruchomieli po usłyszeniu trzasku z prawej strony. Rezydencja Heckar'a Li'saai'a znajdowała się tuż przed nimi. Po kilku sekundach zauważyli osoby wydające dźwięki z prawej strony. Ujrzeli oni grupkę osób źle ubranych i brudnych prowadzonych przez żołnierzy w zbrojach tych od Heckar'a. - Sześciu cywili na dwunastej - powiedział do swojego zespołu dowódca, po czym dokończył - i czterech wrogów w tej samej pozycji. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że coś jest nie tak, ale nie czekając na tak oczekiwaną odpowiedź z "góry" ruszyli do ataku, by odbić niewolników. Żołnierze wydali się być zmieszani i zamiast odpowiedzieć ogniem próbowali strzelać z nieodbezpieczonego karabinu. Zanim jednak zdołali to wykonać leżeli martwi na ziemi. Drużyna Delta powoli zbliżyła się do celu, zostawiając Scorch'a na czatach. - Jesteście górnikami? - zapytał uwolnionych Boss. - Górnicy pracują za pieniądze, a my za kromkę chleba - odpowiedział mężczyzna dostojnym tonem, wysuwając się naprzód z tyłu grupy. - Możecie już odejść. Na zachód stąd znajduje się tajna baza Republiki. Tam znajdziecie schronienie. - Do tego czasu znowu nas złapią, wolimy zostać z wami. Od tego momentu nic się nie zmieniło. Przed rezydencją panowała niezwykła i niepokojąca pustka, zresztą w środku jej pewnie też nikogo nie było, ale zanim Drużyna Delta opuściłaby to miejsce musiała sprawdzić dokładnie każdy kąt i tak też się stało. Sev zajął pozycję na murze, Scorch stanął na czatach, a Fixer i Boss razem z niewolnikami ruszyli na przeszukanie rezydencji. - Jest tu kto?! - krzyknął jeden z górników. - Shh, chcesz by nas wykryli? - powiedział Fixer, zamykając reką buzię tej osoby. Rezydencja była zadbana i wysprzątana, ale nie wyglądało na to by ktoś tu był. Poszli na górę i nieco mniejszy parter, gdzie znajdował się salon z jadalnią. Nikogo tam jednak nie było. Boss wszedł na górę z dwójką górników i znalazł się w głównym pokoju Heckar'a. Podszedł do biurka i wziął w rękę kartkę znajdującą się na biurku. Będziecie cierpieć za swoje grzechy. - przeczytał zdanie napisane pewnie w pośpiechu z licznymi kleksami. - Uważacie nas za idiotów? - zapytał niewolników stojących za nim, po czym zastrzelił obydwu zanim ci zdążyli zareagować. Reszta górników wyciągnęła blastery i zaczęła strzelać w stronę Fixer'a. Starszy mężczyzna wcześniej mówiący za całą grupę wziął ze ściany elektryczną pałkę i ruszył w stronę chowającego się za ścianą klona. Fixer, obrócił się i zdołał raz wystrzelić nieco na oślep, trafiając jednak w klatkę piersiową jednego z górników. Główny bandyta z pałką podbiegł do niego i zaczął zamachiwać się na niego nieco nieumyślnie, dając Fixer'owi czas na zastrzelenie jego przyjaciół niewyglądających na zbytnio ogarniętych. Starzec obezwładnił go atakiem od tyłu i zabrał karabin klona. Autodestrukcja rozpocznie się za 5, 4... usłyszał w pewnym momencie Boss ze zdjęcia stojącego na biurku Heckar'a. Nie zwlekając ruszył w stronę najbliższego okna i wyskoczył z domu razem z płomieniami. Upadł na ziemię, tracąc przytomność. - Pytałeś się, czy uważamy was za idiotów i tak, tak uważamy was za nich - powiedział starszy człowiek, podchodząc do upadłego klona, ale w tym samym momencie dosięgnęła go kula Sev'a. Zaraz po tym podleciały do nich 2 statki transportowe oznaczone logiem Heckar'a Li'saai'a. - Gdzie jest Fixer... - bełkotął nieco ich dowódca. Scorch popatrzył na Sev'a, po czym nie czekając pobiegł w stronę zniszczonego domu. Przedarł się przez gruzy, po czym na parterze zauważył kaszlącego Fixer'a przywalonego dawnym sufitem. Był uradowany, że udało mu się chociaż przeżyć. - Fixer, musisz jakoś wstać. - Scorch, dzięki że jesteś. Zapamiętajcie mnie jako bohatera. - Nigdzie nie odchodzisz, Fixer... Nie... Nie... W tej samej chwili "zielony" odsunął gruz przywalający jego nogi i powiedział: - Nie popłacz się już chociaż. Scorch poczuł się głupio, ale wziął swojego przyjaciela pod ramię, który nieco śmiał się z jego zachowania, co przyprawiało wstyd u "żółtego". Wtedy jednak wylądowały 2 statki z obu stron. Sev'a i Boss'a nie było nigdzie widać. Drzwi wyjściowe otworzyły się i wyszło z nich po ośmiu żołnierzy - z każdego transportera. Ustawili się w pozycji bojowej i czekali na rozkazy. Z jednego statku wysiadł najprawdopodobniej ich dowódca. Miał nałożoną na siebie pelerynę i nieco inny rodzaj zbroi od tej noszonej przez jego podopiecznych. Podniósł rękę do góry na znak przygotowania do strzału. Scorch nadal czekał, po czym rzucił dwa granaty trzymane w dłoni, Fixer upadł na ziemię, ale wyjął swój blaster i strzelał w stronę przeciwnika. Nie było jednak okazji strzelać w kogokolwiek, bo obydwie strony wyleciały w powietrze, a jeden ze statków obok przewrócił się na bok wprost na ostatnich żyjących wrogów. Zaraz po tym przyleciał do nich ich statek. Drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się, a Scorch i Fixer powoli dotarli do podestu i weszli na pokład. "Zielony" został zabrany do pokoju medycznego, w którym znajdował się też Boss właśnie opatrywany przez droida medycznego. Zaśmiał się lekko na widok Fixer'a i chciał powiedzieć pewnie, że wiedział, że przeżył, ale aktualnie był poddawany zabiegom i nie miał nawet siły cokolwiek mówić. Scorch podszedł do Sev'a lecącego w stronę przestrzeni kosmicznej i sterującego statkiem. - Z Fixer'em wszystko w porządku - spróbował nawiązać rozmowę Scorch. - To dobrze. Spytaj się Boss'a gdzie mamy lecieć. - Phi, znalazł się ponurak. "Buuu, jestem Sev i macie wszyscy być poważni, zero luzu na pokładzie, bo zastępuje Boss'a gdy ten jest ranny, buu". "Czerwony" jednak nic nie odpowiedział i spróbował skontaktować się z Outsider'em. Scorch opuścił te pomieszczenie i poszedł do sypialni, by odpocząć. Drużyna Delta miała jedną, wspólną sypialnię z dwoma piętrowymi łóżkami, bardzo wygodnymi, na które kiedyś nalegał Walon Vau, ich trener na Kamino. "Żółty położył się i tak leżał, rozmyślając o ich przyszłości. Zdołał usłyszeć rozmowę Sev'a, któremu udało się połączyć z Outsider'em i opowiedział mu całą misję. Lecieli na okręt Republiki stacjonujący nad Sullust, aktualnie dowodzony przez Mistrza Jedi Plo Koon'a, od którego mieli dowiedzieć się dalszych rozkazów, których nie mogli poznać przez komunikator. Musieli je usłyszeć na żywo. Będziecie cierpieć za swoje grzechy. Co to może znaczyć? - myślał Boss. Jedno było pewne - Heckar miał dla nich coś do zakomunikowania. Jedyne co wiedziała Drużyna Delta w trakcie trwania tej misji było to, że nic nie wiedziała. Bar na Tatooine - Ile mi oferujesz za jego głowę? - Tyle, ile tylko sobie zapragniesz. Dam ci wstępne 2000 kredytów. - Zgoda. Niedługo dostaniesz to, o co prosiłeś. | Poprzedni = Republic Commando: Prolog | Następny = Republic Commando: Część 2 }}